Crushing Sounds Dangerous!
by HerGrace-Queen-Sillicia
Summary: One-shot! How it was ever possible for our red-caped crusader to fall in love with her robotic companion, even Ruby herself didn't know. But she had to get it off of her chest, she just had to. In which Ruby after much consideration confesses her feelings for Penny.


**Alright here's a request I received of Ruby confessing her feelings to Penny! I love the idea and to whoever gave me the prompt, thank you very much~! I hope to do it justice!**

Today was supposed to be like every single day before, wake up to the sound of teammates scrambling to get ready for classes, have some morning coffee (complete with warm milk and plenty of sugar), and be out the door and in the classroom before time was up and the raven haired crusader was late. However, today was not a normal day in the slightest.

The day before was normal, until Ruby had met up with Penny once again and they enjoyed each others company by walking around town when Ruby no longer needed to attend classes at the end of the school day. Their feet tapped in rhythm, and sure enough, the young huntresses heart fluttered along with the steps they took. She was finding it even more difficult to look into the girls emerald gaze. It made her face heat up, something that Ruby couldn't easily hide. Of course, she was always sure that even if she was blushing Penny would never be able to tell what the true cause of it was. She would probably think she was getting sick or need to lie down.

Penny hadn't once pointed out their inability to make direct eye contact, in fact it was never an issue because the ginger haired fem robot was busy pointing out each and every thing that caught her interest. Ruby, who nodded, smiled, and laughed at such interactions, felt the aching feeling thump in the back of her head. The thought that, without her noticing, was taking more of an impact on her than she'd realized. It was only the day after did she come to terms with the thoughts that wanted to break through during the fun they'd been having - not once was she paying attention to me.

She lifted her head off of the desk in the middle of class and mentally muted the lecture that was going on at the front of the room. Why, why was this irking her so much? If it had been any other day, it wouldn't have mattered! So then why did Ruby crave the attention of her robotic friend? Friend...what a dull word. If Penny wasn't paying Ruby any mind then what gave her the right to call her a friend? Or maybe, she didn't want to call her a friend at all. Friend, albeit proper and common, was just not the right word for the feelings that clouded her judgement and fogged her senses at all moments that she shared time with Penny. Friend was not accurate enough, or at the very least, not what she felt was right.

And then, so suddenly that she didn't have much time to react, the precise term she was looking for shot its way quickly through her brain.

Girlfriend.

Blood pulsed under her skin with excitement, her face heating and brightening like the color of her cloak and instantly she pulled her head down into her arms that had thrown themselves over the table. A crush? On Penny? No, no! That...had to be impossible...right? She couldn't have a crush on Penny, she was her fri-

Oh. Right.

It made her pulse quicken when she dwelled on it, and though she'd thought it impossible, the word friend seemed more alien to her then the word girlfriend had. At the idea between each word, girlfriend held the most favor, gave her the most tingling and thrilling sensation, one that could only be described by her as a close relative to her love for weaponry. Penny was not a weapon. To Ruby, Penny was not a friend in the slightest. Penny was everything that was right and wrong, everything that made time move and stand still, and Ruby wanted to keep her all to herself; if she had it her way, the playful girl she'd called her friend for so long would now be something more than just a word.

The bell sounded its alarm and shocked her out of her daydream, causing her to jump in her seat as her well-rounded and teasing sister approached her. Yang placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, giving a laugh at her antics.

"Hey, you alright over here? You look beyond worn out, sis! Are you getting enough sleep?" Yang kept the questions consistent, asking her whether or not she'd ate in the morning or if something had gone wrong that upset her the day before. Ruby was used to all of this, and a small smile curved at her lips before she was reminded of the problem at hand.

"Um, Yang," she began in a quiet voice, trying her hardest not to draw attention to herself as she stood with her sibling and started toward the doorway,"when you, well...when you like someone - and I mean like-like someone, ya know? - and they've been your friend for some time now, is it, uh, normal to...tostarttohavefeelingsforthem?" Her last words swiftly flew from her mouth as her face began yet again to heat up. She groaned as Yang peered down at her, knowing full well that she knew exactly what her cute little sister had said, and it only succeeded in making it harder for Ruby to hide her ever-growing blush.

The blonde soothed the humor inside of herself and looking down at Ruby with a soothing expression. Ruby understood this look and in turn rolled her eyes before the other could speak. "I know, I know - do what you think is right. But what if...what if I don't know what is right? What if I'm wrong and I make a huge mistake?"

"Then it is what it is," Yang responded, giving a gleam of sincerity to the small framed girl, "but Rubes, let's be honest with each other; you'll never know if you don't try, am I right? And if you don't try and let things be, that regret is gonna be kicking you in the head every time you're around them, trust me." Ruby stared up at her sister's face, taking in all of the advice that she'd given her through the years. Yeah, trusting her always seemed to turn out for the better. As they made their way outside and onto the grounds of Beacon, Ruby decided for herself that she was going to make the best of her runaway thoughts. Before she ran off she turned to Yang and locked her arms around her tightly, squeezing her like a balloon. "Yang, you're the best sister anyone could ask for. Thank you so, so much!"

With that said, Ruby rushed out of sight without a second thought, making her way to her and Penny's usual meet up spot. After school, they'd always had a specific area in which they could meet each other and go on their way to start another one of their great adventures. For them, it was behind the coffee shop where the two intersections of the sidewalk collided, and Ruby had realized not long after their consecutive walks together that was exactly where they'd first met each other. It was a nice, lingering thought, and it only further made Ruby's heart accelerate in pace when she spotted Penny, her green and cream colored dress swaying in the afternoon breeze. She turned her head to meet her silver sparkling orbs for the first time in weeks, and it was obvious that she was just as full of excitement as the days beforehand.

"Ruby! Salu-tations! Are you ready for another day full of merriment and fun?" The sound of her thrilled voice, the sound of sweet chimes being blown in the wind, made Ruby's face flush with anticipation. However, this time around it did not go unnoticed. Penny's expression switched to one of confusion. "Ruby? Is there anything wrong?"

Ruby could not contain herself any long, and every emotion she'd contained up until that moment flooded forward in a jumble of words that perhaps even she couldn't understand. "Penny, the thing is, I've had a crush on you for some time now. I didn't say anything because, well, I didn't actually know what I felt until just a while ago, and even then it was pretty hard for me to come to terms with it - anyway, I just couldn't keep it in anymore and I hope this doesn't change anything between us. If you wanna just be friends, I am completely fine with that!" They spilled out like a waterfall, so quickly that she had absolutely no way to stop them from coming out. Penny, who looked just as confused as she did before, tilted her head for emphasis.

"A...'crush', Ruby?" Penny's mind swam. That word was in her database, of course, but wasn't crush the method of making one flat under a tight grip or force? She continued on, this time a bit of shock coating her green and shinning eyes. "That sounds so dangerous! Are you saying that you would like to crush me?"

Ruby stared blatantly. Then, all at once, she let out a laugh that echoed past the buildings that surrounded them, keeling over and heaving for breath. "N-no, that's d-definitely not what I meant- crush, Penny, means that someone likes you. Ya know, like-likes you." The ginger wasn't getting the concept, and Ruby realized that even simple terms such as 'like-like' that were known by nearly every teenager were not included in the vocabulary of a robot girl. Instead of attempting to further explain, the red-caped huntress in training leaning close to her so-called-friend, pushing their lips together gently. She could smell the scent of warmth and, oddly enough, fresh baked cookies emitting from the girl before her as she took advantage of their closeness. When she pulled back for a moment of air before going in for another chaste kiss, she could swear that she tasted cinnamon at some point.

All in all, Ruby's heart spun out of control with joy, and as soon as she came to understand the full extent of her actions, she swiftly withdrew and put a hand to her own lips, her eyes staring at the ground she stood on while her face blossomed with the color of newly grown roses. "Penny, I uh, like you more than just a friend, alright...?" All she could do now was wait for an answer, and the suspense was deafening. Seconds went by, then it had to be somewhere past a minute, and a minute had already felt more like an hour in her head. But, when Penny spoke again, her voice was filled with an understanding that brought relief and jubilation wafting over Ruby's body the moment the words escaped her lips.

"I understand. And Ruby? I would be absolutely de-lighted to be more than just your friend!" Penny must have been overjoyed as well, because as soon as her sentence ended, she grabbed Ruby and pulled her close, planting a forceful kiss against her lips, her arms tightly gripping around the female. Could Ruby complain? Obviously not - she didn't really have much of a chance to breathe. But, then again, Yang had been right about all of this; it is what it is.

Ruby embraced her with a sensation of glee that trailed fiercely through her veins, sparking their touch and igniting a light within the both of them that would only continue to grow brighter. _And_, Ruby thought, _this is probably the single greatest decision I've made this year._


End file.
